Field effect transistors are well known in the art. Such transistors are utilized in a variety of applications. One exemplary field effect transistor configuration is the thin film transistor. Thin film transistor configurations have been particularly useful in field emission devices, such as field emission displays.
In typical arrangements, thin film field effect transistors are formed over an insulative substrate, such as glass. A thin film semiconductive layer is formed over the insulative substrate. An exemplary semiconductive layer comprises amorphous silicon. A gate dielectric layer and gate layer are provided over the thin film layer and patterned using photolithography to form a gate. Conductive regions are formed intrinsically using plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) with appropriate gas precursors to form the thin film field effect transistor construction.
Precise alignment of the gate with the active region of a field effect transistor, including thin film transistor configurations, is desired to ensure proper operation of the device as well as enhance the operational characteristics of the device. There exists a need in the art to provide improved field effect transistor device configurations and methodologies for fabricating such transistor devices for controlling emission.